deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Venage237/Venage237's Death Battle Winners
These are the Winners of all the Death Battles created by Venage237. For those who don't want spoilers, DO NOT click on the Expand buttons. Season 1 The following winners are featured in Season 1. The following features Axel vs. Zuko to Kefka Palazzo vs. Twilight Sparkle Death Battle Winner Axel.jpg|Axel vs. Zuko Winner: Axel Death Battle Winner Zeus.jpg|Zeus vs. Deus Winner: Zeus Death Battle Winner Ho-Oh.jpg|Rainbow Dragon vs. Ho-Oh Winner: Ho-Oh Death Battle Winner Myotismon.jpg|Myotismon vs. Shademan.EXE Winner: Myotismon Death Battle Winner Predaking.jpg|Ridley vs. Predaking Winner: Predaking Death Battle Winner Lady.jpg|Jill Valentine vs. Lady Winner: Lady Death Battle Winner The Grinch.jpg|Shrek vs. The Grinch Winner: The Grinch Death Battle Winner SA-X.jpg|SA-X vs. Dark Samus Winner: SA-X Death Battle Winner Davy Jones.jpg|Kit Fisto vs. Davy Jones Winner: Davy Jones Death Battle Winner Wailord.jpg|Wailord vs. Monstro the Whale Winner Wailord Death Battle Winner Monsoon.jpg|Buggy the Clown vs. Monsoon Winner: Monsoon Death Battle Winner The Furies.jpg|Sisters of Fate vs. The Furies Winners: The Furies Death Battle Winner Lewis Legend.jpg|Dark Purveyors Battle Royale Winner: Lewis Legend Death Battle Winner The Pyro.jpg|The Fury vs. The Pyro Winner: The Pyro Death Battle Winner Orochimaru.jpg|Lord Voldemort vs. Orochimaru Winner: Orochimaru Death Battle Winner Rapidash.jpg|Rapidash vs. Zebstrika Winner: Rapidash Death Battle Winner Robo Knight.jpg|Android 16 vs. Robo Knight Winner: Robo Knight Death Battle Winner Jenny Wakeman.jpg|Inspector Gadget vs. XJ9 Winner: XJ9 Death Battle Winner Katniss Everdeen.jpg|Katniss Everdeen vs. Princess Merida Winner: Katniss Everdeen Death Battle Winner Ja'Kal.jpg|Ja'Kal vs. Mummymon Winner: Ja'Kal Death Battle Winner Ra's al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul vs. Baron Zemo Winner: Ra's al Ghul Death Battle Winner Gruntilda.jpg|Gruntilda vs. The Wicked Witch of the West Winner: Gruntilda Death Battle Winner Kratos.jpg|Kratos vs. Dante Alighieri Winner: Kratos Death Battle Winner Zarbon.jpg|Zarbon vs. Charlotte Chuhlhourne Winner: Zarbon Death Battle Winner Kefka Palazzo.jpg|Kefka Palazzo vs. Twilight Sparkle Winner: Kekfa Palazzo Season 2 The following winners are featured in Season 2. The following features Prince Olympius vs. Volga to Master Xehanort vs. Darth Sidious. Death Battle Winner Prince Olympius.jpg|Prince Olympius vs. Volga Winner: Prince Olympius Death Battle Winner 2003 Shredder.jpg|Shredder Battle Royale Winner: 2003 Shredder AKA Ch'rell Death Battle Winner Cacturne.jpg|Cacturne vs. Togemon Winner: Cacturne Death Battle Winner Harry & Marv.jpg|Horace & Jasper vs. Harry & Marv Winner: Harry & Marv Death Battle Winner Princess Peach.jpg|Princess Peach vs. Princess Elise the Third Winner: Princess Peach Death Battle Winner Black Baron.jpg|Jeane vs. The Black Baron Winner: The Black Baron Death Battle Winner Larxene.jpg|Phosphora vs. Larxene Winner: Larxene Death Battle Winner Vexen.jpg|Elgar vs. Vexen Winner: Vexen Death Battle Winner Machamp.jpg|Goro vs. Machamp Winner: Machamp Death Battle Winner Princess Looma.jpg|Princess Looma vs. Sheeva Winner: Princess Looma Death Battle Winner Hades.jpg|Hades vs. Pitch Black Winner: Hades Death Battle Winner Raiden (Metal Gear).jpg|Henry Cooldown vs. Raiden Winner: Raiden Death Battle Winner Deathstroke.jpg|Arkham Origins' Assassins Battle Royale Winner: Deathstroke Death Battle Winner Scyther.jpg|Snimon vs. Scyther Winner: Scyther Death Battle Winner Jasper Batt Jr.jpg|Jasper Batt Jr. vs. Patroklos Winner: Jasper Batt Jr. Death Battle Winner Rundas.jpg|Rundas vs. Sub-Zero Winner: Rundas Death Battle Winner Galen Marek.jpg|Ahsoka Tano vs. Galen Marek Winner: Galen Marek Death Battle Winner Johnny Cage.jpg|Super Macho Man vs. Johnny Cage Winner: Johnny Cage Death Battle Winner Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Underdog vs. Krypto the Superdog Winner: Krypto the Superdog Death Battle Winner Vamp.jpg|Vamp vs. Jack Krauser Winner: Vamp Death Battle Winner Mundus.jpg|Mundus vs. Lucifer Winner: Mundus Death Battle Winner Tiger Claw.jpg|Tiger Claw vs. Tigress Winner: Tiger Claw (Possible Outcome 1) Death Battle Winner Tigress.jpg|Tiger Claw vs. Tigress Winner: Tigress (Possible Outcome 2) Death Battle Winner Aegislash.jpg|Aegislash vs. SwordMan.EXE Winner: Aegislash Death Battle Winner Paul.jpg|Paul vs. Gary Oak Winner: Paul Death Battle Winner Master Xehanort.jpg|Master Xehanort vs. Darth Sidious Winner: Master Xehanort Season 3 The following winners are featured in Season 3. The following features Scarecrow vs. Mysterio to (Eventually) AVGN vs. Nostalgia Critic. Death Battle Winner Mysterio.jpg|Scarecrow vs. Mysterio Winner: Mysterio Death Battle Winner Meta Cooler.jpg|Mecha Frieza vs. Meta-Cooler Winner: Meta-Cooler Death Battle Winner Iron Giant.jpg|Iron Giant vs. Robo-Prez Winner: The Iron Giant Death Battle Winner Zira.jpg|Zira vs. Sabor Winner: Zira Death Battle Winner Vespiquen.jpg|Vespiquen vs. The Pain Winner: Vespiquen Death Battle Winner Ulquiorra Cifer.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Itachi Uchiha Winner: Ulquiorra Cifer Death Battle Winner Shedinja.jpg|Shedinja vs. Sans Winner: Shedinja Death Battle Winner Link.jpg|Simon Belmont vs. Link Winner: Link Death Battle Winner Erron Black.jpg|Erron Black vs. Revolver Ocelot Winner: Erron Black Death Battle Winner Aaroniero Arruruerie.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie vs. Demyx Winner: Aaroniero Arruruerie Death Battle Winner The Pyro.... again.jpg|Matt Helms vs. The Pyro Winner: The Pyro Death Battle Winner Android 18.jpg|Android 18 vs. Tier Harribel Winner: Android 18 Death Battle Winner Lunatone & Solrock.jpg|Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright vs. Lunatone & Solrock Winner: Lunatone & Solrock Death Battle Winner Kratos 2.jpg|Kratos vs. Shantae Winner: Kratos Death Battle Winner Soda Popinski.jpg|Ivan Drago vs. Soda Popinski Winner: Soda Popinski Season 4 The following winners are featured in Season 4. The following features Hazmat vs. F.A.N.G. to (Eventually), Ares vs. Augus. Season 5 The following winners are featured in Season 5. The following features Dante vs. DmC Dante vs. Dante Alighieri to (Eventually), Senator Armstrong vs. Albert Wesker. Category:Blog posts Category:Venage237